Wenn ich zurück bin
by Sternenschwester
Summary: OS - Spamano - Sizilien - 60 Jahre -Lovino ist im Begriff aufzubrechen, egal was der Spanier dazu sagt...


… für einmal habe ich nichts zu sagen… ein unheimlicher Umstand… *verkreich*  
Lg, Sternenschwester  
Wenn ich zurück bin…

Siizillien - 60° Jahre

Betont langsam knöpfte er sich das Hemd zu.  
Dank des großen Spiegels vor ihm, konnte er sehen, wie Antonio ihn mit leicht gequältem Blick beobachtete. Der Spanier saß rücklings auf einen der klapprigen Küchenstühle, hinter seinem Rücken und nahm jede seiner Bewegungen wahr. Mit einem Ruck schob er den Knoten der Krawatte auf die vorgesehene Höhe und richtete mit Fingerspitzengefühl den Kragen.  
Als er die Halterung für seine Waffe anlegte, bemerkte er den besorgten und zugleich bestürzten Blick des Anderen.  
Ein bitteres Lächeln breitete sich auf seinen schmalen Lippen aus. Er wusste  
sehr wohl wie sehr es dieser Tomatenfresse das Herz brach, ihn in diesem Aufzug zu sehen.  
Dass sich dieser selber Vorwürfe machte, da es einst seine Herrschaft gewesen war, welche die Weichen für die Entstehung dieses Verbrecherzirkels, gelegt hatte.

Gut, soll sich dieser Bastard ruhig einreden, dass seine verkorkste Erziehung  
von einst, Teilschuld an seinem jetzigen Lebenswandel trug.  
Aber dann sollte dieser Stümper es auch nehmen wie ein Mann und aufhören  
hinter ihm, das vor Kummer geschüttelte Großmütterchen zu spielen.

Ein letztes Mal überprüfte er die Waffe und sicherte sie. Das Geräusch der  
Kontrolle ließ den dunklen Haarschopf, hinter ihm hochfahren.  
Wieder dieser Blick… es machte ihn fast rasend.

Dabei war Antonio selber während seiner Geschichte bei weitem kein  
Unschuldslamm gewesen. Doch musste er sich eingestehen, dass es wo möglich etwas anderes war, es selber zu tun oder einer geliebten Person dabei zuzusehen, wie sie sich ins Unglück stürzte.  
Wobei, was hieß hier Unglück?  
Seine eigene Kultur war nunmal von diesem Syndikat durchzogen, na und?  
Stand Antonio nicht gerade selber unter einer Diktatur?  
Hatte sich dieser Narr für ein paar Tage, selber, in aller Heimlichkeit, aus  
dem Land geschlichen, nur um nach ihm zu sehen?  
Er schaffte es nicht, ein Schnauben zu unterdrücken.  
Wie unnötig...  
Wann würde es dieser Depp endlich verstehen?  
Er brauchte keinen Aufpasser mehr, welcher ihm, als wäre er noch ein Kleinkind, die Hand hielt und ihn bei einem Gewitter unter die eigene Decke kriechen lässt.

Wortlos steckte er die Waffe ein.  
Aus dem gekippten Fenster drangen die Geräusche der Straße herauf. Noch  
einmal kontrollierte er sein Äußeres. Dann setzte er sich behutsam den  
gestreiften Hut auf den Kopf und griff nach seinem Sakko.  
Ohne weiterhin auf die Blicke des Spaniers zu achten, wandte er sich vom Spiegel ab und wollte Richtung Tür gehen.

Doch als er an Antonio vorbei wollte, spürte er, wie ihn dieser am Ärmel  
festhielt. Verärgert über diese Dreistigkeit, wollte er den anderen anfauchen,  
da sah er ihn ungewollt in die grünen Augen.  
„Bitte Lovino…", flüstere Antonio mit dem gleichen Flehen, der auch in seinen Seelenspiegeln lag.  
Sein Herz zog sich ungewollt zusammen.  
Wenn ihn der andere mit seinem vollen Namen ansprach und nicht nach seinem, absolut idiotischen, Kürzel rief, war es dem Trottel ernst. Unwirsch zog er den Ärmelzipfel aus den Fingern Antonios.  
„Lass das!", knurrte er.  
Der smaragdgrüne Blick senkte sich.  
„Komm einfach wohlbehaltet zurück. Bitte!", kam es dann, doch zögerlich.  
„Natürlich Bastardo. Ich möchte ja der Kartoffelfresse keinen Grund geben meinen Bruder trösten zu müssen. Wer weiß, was ihm dabei alles einfällt.", meinte er nur großspurig dazu und nahm die letzten Meter, um so schnell wie möglich zu Tür zu kommen.

Er spürte wie Angst und Selbstzweifel, angestachelt von der Sorge des Spaniers, in ihm aufstiegen.  
Nein, das war der Weg, für den er sich entschieden hatte und den würde er gehen.  
Punkt, Komma, aus!  
Sollten die anderen doch an ihm zweifeln.  
Sollte doch dieser tomatenverliebten Oberblödmann weiterhin starr glauben, er bräuchte ihn noch.  
In ihm weiterhin das Kind von einst sehen.  
Ihnen allen würde auf kurz oder lang bewusst werden, das mit ihm einfach nicht zu spaßen war.  
Das er auch allein gut zurecht kam und er würde beweisen, dass er nicht nahe am Wasser gebaut war sondern einen harten Kern besaß.  
Wenn er nur wollte, konnte er auch andere Seiten von sich aufziehen.

Selbst wenn er wusste, wie sehr er mit diesem Verhalten andere verletzte, ins  
besonders die, die er liebte.  
Wie gerne hätte er diese dunkle Seite von ihm nie wahrgenommen.  
Er hätte einfach das kleine grantige Süditalien bleiben können. Aber der  
kleine, süße Junge, an welchen sich Antonio, trotz seines schlechten  
Verhaltens ihm gegenüber, immer wieder erfreut hatte, war nicht mehr da...  
Das runde Kindergesicht, hatte nun feinere Züge angenommen und war kantiger geworden.  
Aus den pummeligen Fingerchen, waren nun mal lange, schlanke Finger geworden.  
Vielleicht nicht dafür geschaffen, um einen Abzug zu betätigen, aber das Leben war nun mal ein Falschspieler vor dem Herrn. Da musste er sich nicht auch noch an alle Gebote halten.  
Sogar seine, einst großen und entzückenden, braunen Augen, hatten ihren unschuldigen Blick verloren.  
Unschuldig?  
Nein, er war schon damals nicht völlig schuldlos gewesen….

Mit zu viel Energie drückte er die Klinke runter, da hörte er wie der Stuhl  
verschoben wurde.  
Verdammt noch Mal!  
Es war endlich an der Zeit einzusehen, dass das Kind von einst, nicht mehr klein und niedlich war.  
An seiner Stelle war nun ein junger Mann getreten, der genau wusste, was er sich von der Welt zu erwarten hatte und nun seine Wünsche einforderte.  
Jetzt war Schluss mit dem Kindsein!

„Lovino, ti…".  
Doch bevor der Dunkelhaarige auch nur das zweite Wort sagen konnte, rief ihm Lovino über die Schulter noch zu „Das kannst du mir auch noch sagen, wenn ich zurück bin.", und warf die Türe hinter sich zu.

Betagelesen von Sira_Cunningham ( )


End file.
